kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
X Marks the Spot
X Marks the Spot is the 13th episode of Kids Incorporated. In this episode, the others plan a treasure hunt for Renee's birthday. Plot Summary We begin with seeing Gloria, Mickey, Kid and Stacy planning a surprise for Renee's birthday; not an easy task considering Renee shows up immediately dropping hints, with no success ("What day is it?" "The 4th") prior to the kids going up for opening song "Love Somebody". Renee persists; asking Gloria (who mentions she has to study) and Mickey what they got (Mickey had to go gift-shopping later for his parent's anniversary). However; Mickey then remembers what today was...the day they were supposed to debut a new song he wrote (which the audience doesn't see). Following the song; Riley arrives with a treasure map with the first step having the kids go to the striped pole near the garage (containing the first of four clues). Renee, not surprisingly, is less than enthused. Stacy gets a lift from Mickey to grab the 2nd clue over the garage light fixture. The next clue has the kids heading back to the P*lace ("Time After Time"). At the stage door; Mickey retrieves the 3rd clue in the drainpipe (which catches the dancers' attention as they walk out); setting up "Treasure Hunt". That clue sends the kids in the direction of Mickey's locker. Scattered among Mickey's junk (which include a rubber chicken) and other personal items (such as posters of Brooke Shields and Cyndi Lauper); with the final clue written behind the Brooke Shields picture. After returning to the P*lace; Riley hands Renee an envelope marked with an "X". She opens it to discover what the clues were (all gifts she had gotten for previous birthdays: a teddy bear when she turned 5, her first doll, ballet shoes and "My First Reader" {Kid got the same book when he was younger}). It then clicks for Renee as she reads a poem on how the greatest treasure is your friends prior to the others throwing a birthday party for her ("Celebration"). Kid Cast * Marta "Martika" Marrero - Gloria * Jerry Sharell - Mickey * Rahsaan Patterson - Kid * Renee Sandstrom (credited as Renee Sands) - Renee * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Dancers * Wendy Brainard * Aaron Hamilton * Mario Lopez * Andrea Paige Wilson * Shanice Wilson Songs * "Love Somebody" (Rick Springfield cover; performed by Mickey) * "Time After Time" (Cyndi Lauper cover; performed by Renee) * "Treasure Hunt" (Kids Incorporated original; performed by Renee, Stacy, Gloria and Mickey) * "Celebration" (Kool and the Gang cover; performed by Mickey and Kid) Trivia * Renee mentions her birthstone is a garnet. This is usually viewed as the birthstone for the month of January. * During "Time After Time"; several pictures of Renee Sands as a baby and toddler are displayed. * "Time After Time" would later be used in Season 4's "You've Got the Wrong Date"; that time being performed by Stacy. * "Celebration" would later be used in Season 2's "Decade of Hits"; with Gloria filling the part sung by Mickey. * Kid is the only member who didn't sing lead in "Treasure Hunt". Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 1 Episodes of Kids Incorporated